


The Rescue

by rant_girl



Category: CW Network RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alpha Jensen, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Slavery, Bathing/Washing, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Older Jared, Omega Jared, Past Physical/Sexual Abuse (implied only), Younger Jensen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-25 19:43:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16204373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rant_girl/pseuds/rant_girl
Summary: On Jensen's 16th birthday his uncle gets him an Omega slave. And even although it goes against everything he believes in, Jensen knows he has to take care of him.





	The Rescue

**Author's Note:**

> Orignally posted [here](https://spn-masquerade.livejournal.com/8997.html?thread=3479845#t3479845) for round 5 of the [ SPN Masquerade](http://spn-masquerade.livejournal.com/)
> 
> I swithered on whether to claim this or not, I had initially thought that at some future point I might want to revisit this and add more, but thanks to a certain unsavoury element, that quite frankly still upsets me, I'm rather turned off by the notion. But maybe more distant future me might feel differently. 
> 
> Any rude/mean-spirited comments will be deleted.

Jensen wasn't like other Alphas. Jensen was an Empath. A trait that was normally associated with Betas due to the fact that child rearing was seen as their primary purpose. But there hadn't been a True Empath for more than a millennia. If you were to believe what people said. Jensen's teachers at school certainly took notice, whatever room he was in the children were always more calm and well behaved. And happy. Most of the time. It could be quite a roller-coaster if Jensen got angry or upset. 

When he was little it had been hard to control whether or when he received or transmitted emotions sometimes. But he was always the first to stand up to a bully, to quash the root of the problem. Jensen had a higher sensitivity to injustice than most. He couldn't abide it. 

Now that he was turning 16. Becoming a man. And starting on the road to become a fully matured Alpha, biologically speaking, though in Jensen's case he was much more emotionally and intellectually mature than any of his peers, he had a better handle on his power. 

But he had a sinking feeling the night before his birthday. His family was throwing him some huge party that Jensen didn't want. He hated the spectacle. He just wanted to have a small party with his closest friends. His mom had tried so valiantly to convince Jensen's father and uncle to let him have what he wanted. But that wasn't the Ackles or Alpha way. The Ackles were a high powered and influential family. They owned the Omega _slave mill_ , that wasn't what they called it, but it was how Jensen saw it.

His uncle was the one running it now, and when Jensen had been 5 years old his uncle had taken him there, made him walk through the Omegas living quarters, through the nursery, and into a training room. Jensen had screamed, "Stop. STOP!! You're hurting them."

Tears streaming down his cheeks as every drop of their sadness and fear pressed in on him from every angle, "Make it stop!"

"Hush now, boy. This is no way for an Alpha to behave. They're just slaves. And one day you'll have one of your very own."

"No!! I'm _never_ going to have a slave!" 

The party was fine, if rather boring, a bunch of adults he'd never cared to meet, milling around the outdoor pool area, all talking at him and asking him the same damn questions over and over. At least no one was stopping him from indulging in the champagne. And the food was exquisite, as always. And he was looking forward to the cake. No doubt he'd have to suffer through a speech or two before he got to blow out the candles.

He'd just managed to duck away from yet another dull _conversation_ when he noticed a huge wooden crate being wheeled in round the side of the house, his uncle barking out orders to the delivery people.

"What the hell is this?"

"Why, Jensen, it's your gift from me, of course."

"I don't want it."

His Uncle gave a hollow chuckle, "Don't be rude. Someone offers you a gift, you take it. Why don't you take a look?"

Jensen could feel the anger ball up like a pit in his stomach, ready to flare, but he walked over to the box, there was a slatted window on the front, and he clenched his teeth as he saw the trembling naked form of an Omega male, who looked to be at least 30, and he was huge, just lying on the cage floor, fear rolling off him in waves. 

"What did you do?"

"Cheer up now, he's a _rescue_. You ought to like that."

"Rescued from what?" 

"Owners had him illegally. Unregistered. And the conditions he was living in. Well..." and his uncle trailed off there with a flourish of his hand. 

Jensen let his head tip back and he sighed, scrubbing his hands down his face. If he refused to take this poor soul, he’d get taken to that damned Centre where god knows what else would happen to him. And then probably end up with some asshole just like Jensen’s uncle. Jensen was doing his best to block out the Omega’s fear, but it was so palpable, pushing itself against Jensen’s chest, and he was too pissed to even try to calm him down right now. He needed to get away from his uncle. 

"Get him out of there, _now_ ," the delivery men, who Jensen realised were probably handlers moved immediately to follow Jensen's command, but his uncle held up his hand.

"Don't forget who you work for."

"Jensen, the guests will want to see–"

"I don't care what they want. You say he's mine, well, then I don't want anyone to see him. Now let him out of the damn box."

"Very well. Do as he says."

"Not here. Move it towards the door," and he turned back to his uncle, "Tell me you at least know his name?"

"Jared, I believe."

Jensen nodded, "Party's over."

"No it most certainly is not."

"Well it is for me. Tell them–. Tell them whatever the fuck you want. I need to take care of Jared.”

And Jensen didn’t need to hear him to know what he was going to say, something about Jensen being overcome with lust and having to break in his _gift_ right away. He could already hear the controlled wasp-ish laughter that would follow.

And he left him, walking back over to the crate, it was open now, and the handlers were gone. Jared hadn’t even tried to escape, he had himself tucked into a corner as far from the opening as possible, curled in on himself. 

Jensen closed his eyes and took several deep cleansing breaths, willing the fire in his belly to dissipate, he didn’t want to infect Jared with any more negative energy. 

“Hey,” he said softly as he very cautiously moved into the crate, crouching down before Jared, “Hey there, Jared,” the Omega flinched at the sound of his name, so Jensen very slowly raised his hand to place on Jared’s shoulder, and Jared stilled on contact.

Poor thing was still petrified, and even in the dim light Jensen could see his flesh was covered in scars, his eyes dazed as he turned his head to look at Jensen, “Hey, shhh,” Jensen all but whispered, “You’re okay, Jared. My name’s Jensen,” and he gave Jared’s shoulder a small squeeze, “And I’m going to take care of you now.”

He very gingerly started to stroke Jared’s arms to soothe, letting the calm flow through him and into Jared, “That’s it. Just breathe for me. You’re okay.” 

“Alpha,” Jared practically croaked.

“Yes,” Jensen said, and he lifted his right hand to cup Jared’s cheek, and the Omega closed his eyes as he leaned into the touch, Jensen gently brushing the apple of Jared’s cheek with his thumb, “You’re safe here.”

And Jensen just kept on stroking his cheek until his breathing and heart rate settled, “Let’s get you inside.”

It took a little bit of coaxing but he got Jared out of the crate, the Omega’s legs were a bit unsteady, and even though he was much bigger than Jensen, Jensen was stronger, and he carried Jared into the house and to the bathroom. Figured he could use a good soak. He set Jared down on the floor, let him lean against the wall. 

Filled a glass with some water for him, “Here. Drink.” 

Once Jensen got him in the tub he’d been planning on leaving him to it, but as soon as he turned to go Jared grabbed for his wrist, the Omega’s distress piercing Jensen’s psyche, and making his heart ache, “Okay, I’ll stay.”

Jensen knelt down at the top of the tub, just behind Jared’s head so that he could wash his hair for him. Massaging his scalp as he did so, made him smile when Jared started moaning, back arching and head tipping back. There was a flicker of worry in Jared’s eyes as he opened them to Jensen’s; for taking pleasure without express permission. 

Jensen pressed his forehead to Jared’s, “You don’t have to worry,” letting his hand slip down to rub Jared’s chest, “I want you to feel good.”

“And it’s okay if you don’t really want to talk right now,” Jensen said, picking up the soap so he could wash the rest of Jared properly, soaping up all the places he could reach from his current position.

“I guess your last owner probably didn’t want you talking all that much, huh?” every time his fingers met scar tissue, Jensen felt the cut in his own flesh, psychic pain knitted into every wound, “Not that I–. I’m not–. I don’t want you to think of me as your owner. I don’t want to own you. Not like that. But now that I have you, I can’t just throw you away. Give you back to the wolves.”

Jensen blinked, surprised when he felt a solitary tear tracking down his face, and he let out a short ghost of a laugh when Jared took the soap from his hand, linking their fingers together. 

It was all so overwhelming. The weight of responsibility of _owning_ a person. A man he knew so little about. And the things he did know? How could his uncle ever think this would be something he’d want? And how could his father let it happen? Jensen didn’t even want to think about how his mom would be feeling. No doubt they went behind her back. She was a Beta. She didn’t get to have a say in Alpha _business_. 

Jensen hated it. He never wanted to disregard anyone, no matter their status. 

When Jared was clean and dry Jensen took him through to his room and gave him a pair of sweats, they didn’t exactly fit, but they weren’t too bad, and they were better than nothing. He’d need to get Jared clothes of his own. And Jensen had offered Jared one of the guest rooms, but at the panicked look on Jared’s face he’d tacked on a, “Or you can stay in here with me?”

Jensen smiled when Jared sat down on his bed.

And that’s how Jensen ended up spooning a 6’5” Omega, who he hadn’t even fucked, on the night of his 16th birthday. Only Jensen didn’t care about the not fucking part. And there was something about holding Jared that gave him a feeling he’d never felt before.

“Jensen?”

“Hmm?” was Jensen’s response, he was very nearly almost asleep.

“Thank you.”

Jensen felt those two little words in his heart, his cheeks hurting from the very sappy smile that took over his face, “Happy fucking Birthday to me.”

“Happy Birthday, Jensen.”


End file.
